i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removal of diluent water from an aqueous fluid mixture, especially an aqueous organic liquid to increase the concentration of the organic liquid in water.
The invention has particular application in the treatment of diluted spent aircraft deicing fluid to recover the deicing fluid at an acceptable concentration in water.